Florentine Crystal Flowers
by High Roller Yunalesca
Summary: [Requested by Applebucker77] It's sixteenth-century Florence and Pearl and Garnet are left alone in Michelangelo's house. What are they going to do? Find out here!


**Author's Note: This Pearlnet one-shot was requested by Applebucker77. No specifications were made, but they did say I could go all-out with this one. So yeah... well, I can't believe graduation's almost here! Also, there's a chance that my family might be going to Las Vegas this summer. I'm pretty excited about that and that's all I got for you. Please enjoy!**

**-Voltalia**

* * *

_June 19, 1549_  
_Florence_

It seemed like just another night in this European city. People and animals roamed about and the stars shone like the heavens above. Only tonight, Pearl and Garnet had found themselves alone in Michelangelo's estate, their friends having gone elsewhere. This place had been the Crystal Gems' home for several years now. They used to have a nomadic lifestyle after they took part in the Gem diaspora that spanned several planets as well as entire galaxies, but now they seemed fairly content living with the seventy-four-year-old artist. Orange Topaz had especially taken fancy of the old man and he apparently reciprocated those feelings. He could've very well just wanted company since he had lost his beloved Vittoria Colonna two years earlier, but the former priestess just didn't care.

Anyway, Pearl and Garnet were alone at last and it seemed well-deserved. The white Gem stared at her brawny companion's chest for an agonizingly long time; this had to do anyway since she couldn't really get a good look at the hot pink Gem's eyes.

Garnet wore a steel visor (sans mouthpiece, of course) that somehow managed to compress her poofy, tightly-curled hair into all that tiny space. She was also wearing a long, slimming wine-colored dress with gold seams that was nothing short of revealing; Pearl had done a surprisingly good job noticing this.

"So Pearl..." Garnet finally spoke out of anxiety.

"Hmm?" Pearl looked up at the muscular Gem's face. "I'm sorry. I thought you didn't like to speak first."

Garnet ignored that comment and continued, "...is there a chance we may consummate this friendship?"

Pearl wasn't all that surprised; she had managed to foresee this coming out of Garnet's mouth. Still, Garnet couldn't help but sweat beneath her visor. She was a bit unhinged about what Pearl's reaction would be, but put on a subdued face to keep up appearances.

Finally, Pearl drew out a long sigh and answered, "I guess so, if our friendship has to come down to this..." She then added, "...but we must be careful not to wake up Il Divino. Only Goddess knows what that could lead to..."

Both of the Gems got up out of their seats and headed for Michelangelo's sleeping chamber. As they moved closer toward the entrance, Garnet firmly grasped Pearl's hand and led the way. Finally, they were inside. The two women couldn't resist staring at the seventy-four-year-old artist as he slept with his clothes and boots on. For a sophisicated artist as he, the man had some pretty terrible hygiene. Of course, that was none of Pearl's business or Garnet's or anyone else's for that matter. The white Gem was hesitant about making love with Garnet in Il Divino's bed, but eventually went for it.

"Ready, Pearl?" Garnet asked calmly.

The white Gem nodded slowly.

Without uttering a single word, the hot pink Gem lunged forward at her partner. It had certainly caught Pearl off-guard and it was a bit rough even by Garnet's standards. But she did have to admit that it felt pretty nice having Garnet's wide hips ram forward into her own. This prompted a moan from her and a grab onto her brawny companion's ass. Garnet made a deep purring sound within her throat as Pearl dug her nails into her dark skin. At that moment, her clitoris mutated into a sentient tentacle-like penis and navigated its way into Pearl's cervix. The sensation of the slimy, slick member inside her vagina caught Pearl off-guard and almost forced her to scream; fortunately, the white Gem had kept sleeping Michelangelo in mind this entire time so she was able to resist making even a peep, save for an occasional moan and whimper. The red tentadick moved in a way reminiscent of a slug that was high on a beyond-lethal combination dosage of cocaine and methamphetamine. The moist penis seemed to be licking the vaginal walls clean of its natural lubricant squalene and probing the uterus as well, which was enough to freak Pearl out. She screamed again; this time, Michelangelo was up in a flash.

"Dear Lord!" the revered artist exclaimed when he saw what two of his housemates were doing. "Would you two ladies mind explaining just what in the holy name of God you're doing?!"

_Uh oh._ Pearl thought to herself as she blushed furiously.

Garnet blushed as well. Michelangelo was unbelievably incensed at them for having sex like this in his own bed. He slapped Pearl across the face so hard that it bruised her cheek. She then started crying.

"Look what you've done now." Garnet told him sternly. "You should be ashamed of yourself: slapping a woman like that in your home. As a host, you're supposed to treat your guests with courtesy and respect. You can't even do that with us. It's a wonder Vittoria ever fell in love with you."

Michelangelo sighed heavily. "You're right." he said. "I am a bad host. I should've been used to your presence by now but you must understand: I'm only getting older so you can't expect me to be a model citizen. In fact, I'll probably be dead in a few years anyway so what have I to lose?"

Pearl was moved by his admission of fault enough so that it consoled her. She smiled a bit as a gesture of forgiveness.

"Now excuse me." Il Divino said again. "I must start planning for a new sculpture."

With that said, he left. Now Pearl and Garnet were alone again.

"Now where were we?" Garnet asked softly.


End file.
